Open Up My Heart
by Dust of Fire
Summary: He is a human by day; wolf by night. He is a murderer when he's a wolf, a wolf when he's a human. She, is still crying over her dead mother. She never smiles since then. What happens when his next target... is her? SS till the end.


**Dust of Fire:**I've been thinking over and over again, maybe I should delete _Sweet Revenge_ Okay, I have to admit, I've been deleting lots of stories so far, three to be exact, including the latest I've wrote. I just can't make up my mind. And, I've thought for a long time for this plot, I still don't know if its good enough, not that I'm fussy... I'll promise I won't delete this! I'll try my very best... and I'll promise I'll continue till the end... in exchange for reviews that is. o.O Okay, hehe. You should know me, my vocabulary , grammar and spelling aren't as great as you all... so forgive me. I have NOT decided the title of the story so I may change it occasionally... Anyway, I know this story is a little complicated but, bear with it. And if you can't understand anything, feel free to ask me... *winks* in your review... 

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah blah! CCS is definitely not mine. 

**Summary:** He is a human by day; wolf by night. He is a murderer when he's a wolf, a _wolf_ when he's a human. She, is still crying over her dead mother. She never smiles since then. What happens when his next target... is her? S+S till the end. 

**Open Up My Heart**

by 

Dust of Fire

**Chapter I: **_I Shall Shed No Tears_

:_**Dream**_: 

"Mum, don't! Its still small, iie!!" 

Her mother lifted up her spiral, aiming it at the pathetic little wolf lying in front of her. She knows her daughter is in love with baby animals, but she can't risk her life to kill a papa wolf could she? That thing right in front of her, is going to be their dinner. She will, she will risk her life for her daughter... but she can't help to see her starve to death... this is her only chance to kill an animal without being injured... 

The three years old girl, no, two and a half to be exact, closed her emerald eyes immediately. She can't... can't bear to see the helpless little wolf there howling... waiting to be killed since its back leg is killed... there's nothing she could do.. No, no! She can't bear to eat a baby wolf... it still have a long way to go... grow up... get married... have kids, that is what she thought... now, her very own mum is killing it, for her sake. She believes she is the cause of this, if she wasn't born, her mum won't have to worry about her starving, even worst, kill a baby wolf... 

Tears started to form in her eyes, rolling down her rosy cheeks... Just then, as her mum was so close in murdering the child, a wolf, slightly bigger than the one down there, jumped out from nowhere. It started to attack the woman, fiercely. to the toddler, this one doesn't look weak, no, it sure isn't... It let out all of its attacks, biting her mum every here and there, scratching her face with its sharp claws... 

"MUM!!" Her mother gasped, the little wolf stopped its attacks and turned furiously to the toddler... she stopped dead in her track, she is going to be dead... she shouldn't have shouted... she is in for it now... The wolf walked slowly towards her... step by step... with its long tongue dangling from its mouth... 

"OOW...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The wolf howled through the night. Her mother... had injured its front leg... she, had been frightened to death. She smiled gratefully with tears in her eyes... she can't help it... she ran with open arms, crying... towards her mum, who was bleeding profusely. she practically squeezed her mother. this is the happily ever after she wanted... 

To her dismay... two big wolves came running angrily towards them from afar... they jumped up high when they are about a meter away, showing their humongous, sharp fangs. The toddler's eyes widened when they came near them, she shivered, and then cried. 

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

She opened her eyes, one by one... tears flowed down like waterfall... she's dead... her mum is dead... her only relative... She had predicted her their moves, that is, one wolf is going to attack one... she ran up to the two injured little wolves... the wolves, noticing her actions, rushed over to her instead and sank its fangs into her skin... that did it... each carried a baby with its mouth and went off through the bushes... 

A while later, they came back, growled fiercely at her. Then when they saw her backing off, the wolves dragged their pry away... A few hunters spotted her and brought her away... 

"MUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

:_**End of Dream**_: 

Sakura shot right up from her bed... sweating from head to toe.. "That dream again... mum..." A lump had descended in her throat, and she had to swallow hard. _I shall shed no tears... I shall take revenge..._ The 18-year old girl wiped her tears away with her hands. From that day onwards, she vowed never to like a wolf again, and if she ever sees it, she'll kill it... _And if I die... I get to join mum in heaven..._

Sakura grew up to be a very gorgeous girl. She had auburn hair with exquisite emerald eyes. She may look pleasant on the outside, but definitely not on the inside. Ever since that day, she never smiled or laughed, neither does she cry, except for grieving over her mum. Her mum died saving her; her dad went of with another woman. How could anyone be so unfortunate? Sakura, lazily glanced at her alarm clock; 8. 20 a.m. "Shit!" She quickly stood up and grabbed a v-necked shirt and jeans, putting it on. She thanked god that she'd packed her bad yesterday night, no, she thanked god everyday... 

_Faster, faster, faster!_ Sakura then went into the toilet to do the necessaries... 

=_ZOOM_= 

Off she went... in her legs. 

:_**School**_: 

"Class., I know that today is the last day of school to your year-end holidays, (screams) and you'll be graduating... but (silence) you have to do newspaper cutting. (moans.)" 

**(a/n: Gomen, hehe. Can't think of anything else...)**

=_Bring........._= 

"Fine, class dis-" 

All the teenagers ran out of the classroom with their backpacks, including their teacher. Sakura gave a sigh while standing up to pack her bag. After this, she had to go to the bank to collect money from her dad. He gives ten thousand bucks a month, right... he is rich and famous, but not his daughter... Sakura went to her locker with a pile of books in her hands. Yes, she's unhappy, but she studies hard. She remembered her mum once told her, that there are three important loves in our life. That is her mum, her dad, and her partner... And now... she had lost two, she had not encountered the third yet, and she does not want to. 'Cause she's afraid... afraid that _he_, will die for her instead... 

Little does she knows, tears were rolling down her cheeks... hot tears... _I shall shed no tears..._ She walked towards her locker with her bag, when suddenly, a tall man stood in front of her, Sakura narrowed her eyes, "What do you want, Alex?" The man, Alex had red eyes with dark blue hair. Alex cornered her, causing Sakura's back to slam against the wall, she winced. "Nothing... just you." 

"Fine, just kill me..." 

Alex smirked as he eyes Sakura's breast, she isn't a bit scared. Man, he should rape her more often, this chick is so easy to conquer... "I'll kill you with my lips..." 

Just as his lips were about to touch Sakura's, he noticed a man outside the window, leaning against a pillar casually, eyeing his every move... Alex whispered that he'll get her the next time, and then he ran off, out of the classroom. 

"Coward..." she muttered. 

"Maybe its because he saw me..." 

Sakura sensed the presence of someone and spun around to face the door. She saw a male with messy chestnut hair and piercing amber eyes. He was leaning on the inside of the door, smirking at her. He, know as Li Xiao Lang, Syaoran, the school's number one player. He breaks innocent girl's heart, he used them, he's a flirt, he goes on bed, he's simply anything bad you can think of. 

"Li Syaoran." Sakura growled. 

Syaoran crossed his arms over his chest and sneered. "I didn't know that I'm so famous in the cold-hearted Kinomoto Sakura's heart." 

Sakura faked a cough, a rude cough. "Objection. Its _notorious_" she stated as she turned towards her locker. Sakura was about to turn the numbers on the lock when Syaoran spoke. "0104." 

Sakura gasped, causing her to drop her books making quite a sound. "You pervert! You've been spying!" She choked out and flared when Syaoran laughed. Never, never had she been so humiliated in her life. Nobody cared to talk to her... make friends with her. Sakura stood down to pick up her books. 

"Do you believe I saw you naked in your bedroom, " he eyes Sakura from head to toe thoroughly. "and I saw everything?" 

Sakura slightly turned her head to her left and simply nodded no. She then heard Syaoran chuckling away again. "You should." 

Sakura turned her password and opened her locker. "Anyway, why are you here? You should be out with your latest girlfriend." she pointed out, stuffing her books in. 

"So, you've been spying on me too?" he concluded, walking over to Sakura and leaned against the other lockers beside her. "NO! Its the obvious." Sakura growled as she slammed her locker and keyed in her password again. 

"Don't you have any backbones? Or you're just trying to act cool?" she asked playfully, receiving a glare from Syaoran. "What do you mean by _just trying to act cool_? I am cool, I do not have the need to act..." he snorted. 

"Bye!" Sakura walked out of the classroom, not before grabbing her cap. Syaoran stared confusingly at the figure slamming the classroom door, then he sneered, he had decided... he _have_ to have this hot chick, he will make her life like a living hell... 

:_**Street**_: 

Sakura narrowed her eyes and fasten her pace, looking behind her occasionally. _Why can't he just leave me alone?_ Then, Sakura started to run, pressing down her hat with her hand. She ran pass the bakery shop, the theatre, the CD shop. And when she could not take it any longer. Sakura stopped beside a sakura tree, leaning one of her hand on its trunk and panted away. 

"I admit that you're quite an athletic, especially in running. 'Cause you ran non-stop from our school to HK park." 

Sakura immediately snatched a hand to cover her mouth, she gasped through her hand. Sakura walked step by step around the tree, she knew he was somewhere near this sakura tree. Sakura walked round and round, turned around and around. Little does she know, that Syaoran was playing with her, wherever she went, Syaoran was always opposite her, and he takes a careful precaution whenever she turns around. 

"Li, you better come out now before I throw my temper!" 

"Sakura, Sakura... Who will be afraid?" Syaoran stepped out from behind the tree. Sakura flushed with anger and was about to storm away when Syaoran pulled her back by her wrist and pinned her to the tree, causing Sakura to wince. 

"That hurts..." she murmured, eyes softening. 

Syaoran smirked, he knew something.. he knew that Sakura have a soft side... and something bad causes her to change inside out. And this... he definitely have to find out... in a hard way. But... there's something fluttering in his stomach... he isn't afraid to kiss this mysterious girl, is he? Why... why does it hurt to see her hurt... a Li should never, _ever_ feel this way... 

Sakura watched Syaoran's expression change every second, he was now staring at her... not as evil as he used to be... but with a sprinkle of emotion. He was so near that she could hear him breathing in and out very clearly. Then, he went into his devilish way again... smirking as he leaned closer and closer to her... 

Emerald eyes widened... no... she cannot be fooled... He, Li Xiao Lang is a player... everyone knows that... now he's taking advantage of her... who knows if he had some kind of drugs in his mouth that makes her go ga-ga-goo... no... stop this... She have to go something... 

Closer he went... Sakura thanked god that he was doing slowly... allowing her to think of something... The, he whispered. "Get ready. Sakura." She smirked as she held onto his arms that can't resist, slipped to the side of her waist. Syaoran, could not oppose... down he went... as quick as lightning... 

Just then, Sakura held on to him tightly and twirled him together with her. She let go her hands from his arms and shoved away rapidly, Sakura stood there looking innocent while Syaoran fall flat on the floor... grassy floor... 

:_Silence_: 

"Erm, Li... you are alright... right?" Sakura asked with a tinge of hope. Its not her fault, no its not... he caused himself this trouble. If he hadn't wanted to kiss her that badly... he wouldn't have fell... he could stand himself back......... right? 

Syaoran then slowly sat up with a knee standing, the other lying. He groaned as he rubbed his nose, and winced. Sakura, on the other hand, tried her best not to laugh... She then could not stand this hilarious sight... that was damn funny. Then, Sakura did a thing she had never done in a lifetime... Sakura laughed. 

Syaoran looked up amusingly at her... he thought that the way she laughed... was way better than she frown. In fact, this is the first time he saw her lips curved up... and he was probably the first. The corner of his mouth started to lift up slightly... then he frown. "You stupid idiot! I could have gone to the hospital!" Syaoran yelled. 

Sakura sneered as she kneeled down beside him. "Eh? The rich Li Xiao Lang could not afford to pay for his hospital bills? And... at least I spun you around! You do not want to knock into a tree do you? With all those insects crawling on your face... " Sakura teased him by running two fingers lightly on his face. Syaoran's reaction was to growl and shoved her hand away. 

Sakura smirked when she heard no answer, she stood up again... replacing her cap. "Come on... lets go to my house... by cab, you pay." she teased, of course she knew that Li Syaoran is rich, but she did not meant it to be that way... she wasn't trying to _eat_ his money... 

Syaoran gave a seductive grin... sakura gasped ad quickly retort. "We are going there to do something about your nose, no second thoughts! And after that you're going straight home." she stated as she eyes Syaoran still sitting down, she narrowed her eyes... "So, are you coming or not?" she sounded annoyed. 

"Of course! How could I withstand from going to a girl's house?" he pointed out... not even moving an inch, nor moving a muscle. Syaoran noticed Sakura's face and quickly replied. "Fine, help me up..." he gave puppy-dog-eyes. 

"How old are you?" she growled, then... she saw Syaoran grinning endlessly. Sakura now knew what was he up to. "Nah... Just in case you pull me down instead of me pulling you up." 

Syaoran growled as he picked up a stone and threw it into the water. "Can't you just help me up?" He gave a face where a little boy was about to cry. Sakura heaved a sigh and had no choice but to stick out her hand... but in a few seconds time, she pulled it back. 

Syaoran quirked his eye brow and looked up at her. "Maybe you're only taking an opportunity to touch my hand..." Syaoran sweat dropped. "I was suppose to say that, in fact... you don't have to take extra precaution in helping your son up, mum..." he sneered, throwing another stone into the water. 

"My son... don't pollute the water." Sakura kneeled down and inched nearer to Syaoran's face... he felt himself burning when he noticed that she was so... close. "I'll help you up only if you do something..." she requested as she held down her cap when a gust of wind came. "What... what?" Syaoran asked eagerly... he was practically drooling at the gorgeous girl in front of him. 

"Call me pretty mum." she teased as she stood up and circled round Syaoran... spinning every now and then. Well... Syaoran was deep in thought... never had he complimented a girl... never... but to him, this Sakura is not only pretty... she was beyond description... 

"Oba-san" 

**(a/n: Lolx... it was suppose to mean _an busybody old lady in the market.._ I guess...)**

Sakura stopped in her twirling and shrugged... "Fine, bye! I don't see why you need help anyway... you could go to the hospital..." Sakura waved as she walked away... they are already at the end of the park so maybe she was going to hail a taxi by the roadside... and that was exactly what she did. 

Syaoran groaned... he could not miss the chance... he knew perfectly well he wanted her on his bed... its just that she runs away on every time he tried to kiss her... Now, he had broke his very own nose. Fine... he'll just do what she asked or. "Sakura!!" he yelled for her to come back. 

"Hm...?" She stood there crossing her arms and was looking innocently at him. Shit... now she won't come here. She practically wants him to shout to her... and there wasn't very little people in the park today... No... he would not embarrass himself like this. Syaoran stood up easily and ran over to Sakura... "I'm going to get you for this!" 

Sakura gaped in surprise and ran behind a tree... she wasn't expecting this. "And its Kinomoto!" she insisted and gave a soft squeak when Syaoran came running towards her at top speed. "I don't care!" Sakura ran round the playground with Syaoran chasing after her. She ran up the stairs and down the slide... never in her life had she had so much fun... "Neither do I!" Syaoran did the same in chasing her. 

She jumped over the seesaw but Syaoran just ran round it. _I swear you're going to pay for this... _ Dirty thoughts ran into Syaoran's mind... Sakura ran to the grassy meadow and tripped over a stone and ell. Sakura winced... she could feel pain on her leg. "Sakura..." Syaoran came panting towards her. "You ok?" No... he can't take advantage of her now... is just not the right time... she may not want to talk to him ever again... Sakura nodded confidently and smiled. "Kinomoto." she insisted. 

Syaoran groaned and stood up, helping Sakura up. "See... this is what a good papa should do." he boasted. Sakura raised her eyebrow. "what is that suppose to mean?" Syaoran smirked. "You're a bad mama." Sakura giggled as they walked to the roadside. "Come on... lets go home." Sakura had difficulty walking... she thanked god she was wearing jeans today. Sakura did not expect Syaoran to be his way. She thought he was mean and stuff.. keep flirting with girls. Little does she knows... she was the only cause for this... and she hadn't seen the REAL Syaoran who is real... scary... 

"Are you sure you're all right?" 

"Never been better..." 

"Need to go on my back?" 

"No no! I get this occasionally when I fall... it'll e alright after some time..." 

"Really?" 

"Honestly." 

:_**Cab**_: 

The taxi driver looked confusingly at the couple behind through a mirror. "Have you two quarreled?" (Laughs) Its normal for a couple to fight, it'll be over soon..." 

Syaoran and Sakura both sat at one end at the back seat, each looking out of the window... Sakura's was open. The wind was so big that it made Sakura's long, layered auburn hair flying backwards. Both blushed and turned towards the driver. "Drive your cab!" they yelled in unison. 

"You sure you are alright?" Syaoran asked when Sakura rolled up the window. Sakura smiled at Syaoran and answered simply, "Yes, Syaoran. You worry too much..." Sakura gasped and blushed, she immediately turned to look out of the window. 

"Sorry......... Li." 

Syaoran smirked... he wasn't going to make any remarks. He have not decided whether to let Sakura call him by his first name or not... He meant... Sakura is a Japanese, they are in Hong Kong... so his first name to her is either Syaoran or Xiao Lang. He hasn't really let any girls call him that... its usually Li... Li...Li... "Just don't do it again..." No... he wasn't ready...Nah-uh... 

Sakura scooted over to Syaoran playfully, he raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura raised her hand and pinched Syaoran on the nose lightly, causing Syaoran to yell in pain, he smacked her hands away. "You should know perfectly well that I broke my nose!" he growled as Sakura giggled. Syaoran smirked and slipped a hand to her waist... he grabbed firmly on and pulled Sakura closer to him... making Sakura yelp... 

She narrowed her eyes and tried as hard as she can to take Syaoran's huge hands off her waist. Syaoran just sneered and rested his head on his palm that leaned on the window. Sakura groaned, she tried to struggle out of his arms but it wasn't much of a use... Syaoran was way too strong... Then, she slipped down and went to the other side of the cab. 

Syaoran gasped and looked at her in shock. "You pervert..." Sakura muttered, she blushed at what Syaoran said, "Its not my fault... you came over yourself, right driver?" Both looked at the cab driver... waiting for an answer... 

"Right..." 

Sakura slightly puffed up her cheeks as Syaoran was chuckling away. "But I was only trying to tease him by pinching his broken nose, right driver?" 

"Um... right..." 

Sakura smiled in content, but got a bit afraid when Syaoran smirked, leaning relaxingly on the leather chair. "But she should know that I'm a flirt... she should now that anything could happen but she still came over, right driver?" 

"This is definitely right..." 

Sakura groaned, she has nothing to say... Syaoran had beaten her off fair and square. "Fine... don't expect me to be gentle later..." she snorted. Syaoran grinned... he knew he had won, "You wouldn't bear to hurt me..." he winked at the driver. Sakura heaved a sigh and asked the driver for his name card. He gave two to Sakura and she threw one to Syaoran who caught it without any doubt. 

"There you are..." 

The driver stopped his car and turned back. "You've reached your destination." They both thanked the driver, both of them also took out money to pay. Syaoran and Sakura glare at each other but the driver only took Syaoran's money. "Sorry miss, but its only appropriate to do that." Sakura shrugged and stepped out of the car murmuring "Men..." Syaoran and the taxi driver both chuckled heartily. 

"Bye!" 

:_**Sakura's House**_: 

"There..." 

Sakura placed a plaster neatly over his nose, she giggled. "Stop it... I know I look stupid..." he said huskily. Sakura shook her head lightly and laughed. "You should worry about how the girls will react..." Syaoran smirked. 

"There's no need for that. Soon a bunch of girls will come running over to me and ask worryingly, _what's wrong?_ (mimicked a girl tone) Then I will get kisses all over." he boasted. Sakura stuck out her tongue, "plu-ease..." she teased. 

Sakura walked to put back the first aid kit, but she felt pain on her leg again... then she fell... Syaoran of course... came running towards her. "Sakura... Sakura!" He grew frightened when he saw her face was as pale as a sheet. 

"Leg... my leg... left..." 

Syaoran quickly slide over to her leg and carefully lifted up her jeans on her left. He got shocked when he saw a big patch on her leg bleeding... swollen... "Damn, why didn't you tell me earlier...? There's no time to bring you to the hospital now... what's your house doctor number?!" 

"Tele... telepho... boo" 

Syaoran got the message and ran over to where her telephone was.. searching for her telephone book.. why... he asked himself... why is he so soft?... around her?... he shouldn't feel this way... he's a wolf... "Life matters." 

:_**Few Hours Later**_: 

"She's alright... its jus a big scratch. She'll be alright after a week... stay in bed for that period of time." 

"Thanks Dr. Meilin." Dr. Meilin just smiled as she kept some of the medicine... "So... how old are you?" Meilin raised an eye brow and giggled... "22... you?" Syaoran smiled seductively as he whispered into Mailing's ear. "18..." Then he bent down and kissed her... right there... at that moment... He massaged her lips with his as he ran his hand on her fair.. smooth thigh... Surprisingly, the doctor kissed him back... she seemed eager and that's what Syaoran liked about girls... She rested her hands on her chest as she used her tongue to open a gap in his lips... 

"Beautiful..." he said through his lips as Meilin gripped tight onto his shirt... Then, they parted... "I gotta go..." she said rather reluctantly... "Don't worry... I have your number." Syaoran replied as he kissed her one more time and then Dr. Meilin ran off... blowing a kiss... Syaoran chuckled, "She's just my woman..." 

He smirked and went into Sakura's bedroom. He saw her lying helplessly on her bed sleeping with a smile on her face, no... he can't take advantage of her now... not when she can't react.. another time... He heaved a sigh and went off... going home... 

Why? The question came back. He is practically dying to kiss her... feel her... touch her... why can't he do it? It wasn't much if a problem with the other million girls he went out with... Syaoran smirked... that doctor was damn smashing... he HAVE to torture her some day... He shrugged... and that is when he spotted Hilary... his girlfriend. She saw him and ran over to him... Syaoran couldn't resist, he grabbed Hilary tight and kissed her as hard as he can... 

His hand ran up and down her naked thigh, and then slipped up to squeeze her ass. Syaoran's mouth went down from her mouth to her neck and nibbled on it... man... he was getting horny. Syaoran cornered her to the wall in an alley and pressed himself on her breast... Hilary moaned and let herself be taken advantage of, she just love this Syaoran and his ways. Syaoran slipped his hands under her tank top in the front... realizing she wasn't wearing a bra... 

Yes... he was having a lot of fun... but all he had in mind was only a certain emerald-eyed girl... yep... only her... 

:_**End of Chapter**_: 

**Dust of Fire:** Finally... chapter one done. Is it bad? Not that good right? Ok, I DID not check for grammar and spelling mistakes. I know its boring but... its only the first chapter! And I know that Syaoran is not flirty enough but I'll improve on it in the next chapter, ok? And I won't be updating as fast as I use to be... ok, as slow as I use to be as I have a MAJOR exam coming up at the end of this year, 2004... wish my luck and thanks for R+R!! 

Stay tune for the next chapter... 

Dust of Fire


End file.
